Oh No You Don't
by TeamGaleTomlinson
Summary: Katniss is left fuming when Peeta declares his love for her. But to save a relationship, she has to open up about her romance with Gale. Each chapter is a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was writing another story but got caught up and realized I wanted to write this. So enjoy! Each chapter's pretty much a one-shot.**

"Because she came here with me." Peeta's words hand in the air and I want to punch him. My face is red with anger and I have a close up now. My face is twisted into a scowl. The buzzer goes off. Peeta leaves the stage and looks at me as get up to go for my interview. I shoot him a glare.

"So, Miss Everdeen, you must be pretty shocked about what Mr. Mellark said." Caesar Flickerman says "We all saw your reaction. Care to tell us more?"

"Yeah," I say "Pretty mad about it."

"I see. Well, I'll ask what everyone wants to know. Why are you mad about it? A special taker at home?"

"Yeah. Much better looking than dork-face over there." I give Peeta a pointed look and he scoots his chair back just a little. I put on a fake smile. "Yes, I do have a boyfriend and it's not dork-face."

"Let me guess. He's that handsome young man who took your sister away at the Reaping, no?" Caesar takes a guess

"Yeah, that's him." I say thinking of Gale

"That's nice. Must be pretty hard for… oh, what's his name?"

"Gale."

"Must be pretty hard for Gale, then? Seeing his girlfriend taken off to the Games and having to tow away her sister personally."

" I've got no doubt he knows I can win."

"Wonderful. ZSo, tonight we've heard you refer to Peeta as 'dork-face'. There some childhood grudge or a reason?"

"Yeah, I've got some choice words for him." Then I remember his question "Oh, well, yeah. Gale's gonna think I'm cheating on him."

"Anything to say to Peeta right now?"

"Thanks a lot, dork-face." I say angrily "You'll pay for this. Don't care if you've got a crush on me. You can just go back andmake love with your bread. Nothing you can do can stop me from winning."

The buzzer goes off and Caeser takes my hand and raises it up. "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, who is also very firey."As soon as he lets go of my hand, I make my way angrily back to my seat. The anthem plays, and I walk back into the safety of the training center. As I wait to get on the elevator, Peetacomesover to me.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry." He puts his hand on my shoulder and I shake it off.

"Stop. You'vedone enough damage." I say stiffly "Gale might never forgive me. Next time keep your crushes toyourself." Iwalk into the elevator. Peeta starts to step in, but I cut him off. "Bye bye, lover boy." I press the "12" button and I zoom staright up.

Haymitch is waiting outside the elevator. "Hey, good job out there." He says, walking me back to my room "More character than I thought. So listen, I told Peeta he could do that, so I wanna make it up to you, sweetheart. I'll do whatever you want. May I suggest writing a letter to Gale?" I look up at him.

"Would you, please?" I sit down on my bed and start writing.

**Dear Gale,**

** What Peeta said at the interview might be true, I don't know. What I said was for sure. I'm sorry about that. See you when I come home after winning. Tell your family and mine hello.**

** Love, Katniss**

I hand Haymitch the letter. He walks out of the room with a silent goodbye.


	2. A Risky Plan

GALE'S POV

Wait, WHAT? Katniss is lying on live TV! She says we're a couple- which we're not- and everyone believes it? She's a terrible liar, which just makes everyone seem stupid. Wait that means Katniss likes me! I've liked her for about a year, so now's my perfect chance! I'll get started training in a little bit, once Caesar and Claudius' commentary is over. It's so hilarious, watching bread boy's face sink as Katniss weaves her way through the interview.

"Gale," Vick's face peers out from behind the corner. No one else wanted to watch the interviews, so I'd been sitting here by myself for about an hour.

"What?" I ask irritated. Vick's nice and all, but when you have 3 younger siblings, things start to get a little crazy.

"Well," Vick walks in and plops down next to me on our battered up couch "I lied about not wanting to see the interviews. I went down to the square and saw EVERYTHING. It's just, Katniss' interview confused me. I didn't know you two had a 'thing'."

"We don't." I say "She's just lying, but I'm okay with that. Because Vick," I lean down and whisper in his ear "I like Katniss."

"No big surprise there." Vick says nonchalantly "Everyone that knows you two always knew you two would end up together. Here." He hands me a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Greasy Sae made it. She was going to trick you two into it. But now, she might not have to trick you."

I read it carefully. It reads:

_Please come to the wedding of Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen_

_May 8, 2112_

_RSVP to Greasy Sae_

"Why didn't I see this earlier?" I ask "It is an invitation to my wedding."

"I didn't want you to get all mad because you didn't like Katniss in that way." He says softly "After I saw the interviews, I asked Greasy Sae for another one to show you. She told me not to show you unless you admitted your crush."

"Wait, WHAT?" I ask "Admitted my crush? What does she mean by that?" I get up to leave "Please, Vick, just tell Mom I've gone to straighten some things out. Excuse me." I walk out of the house with the invitation still in my hands. The second my feet hit the pebbles of the road, I bolt for the Hob. When I walk in, I'm showered with praise.

"How'd you land the girl on fire?"

"Way to go, Gale!"

"Have fun with Katniss!"

I ignore everyone's comments and sprint to Greasy Sae's booth in the corner of the Hob. "Care to explain?" I unfold the paper on the countertop and look darkly at her.

"Oh, so Vick showed you, eh?" She smiles. I don't, which clearly sends the message that I don't find it funny. "You actually admitted it. Well, I'll explain."

GREASY SAE'S STORY

It was one afternoon at the Hob. Katniss came to trade with me, brining the usual haul. As she bartered with me, I said to her "Have fun hunting with your boyfriend?" She just sighed and lifted her eyebrows. "He's just my hunting partner." She said. So I gave her the money and off she went. Well, I didn't belive her statement. Later that day, don't know if you remember, but you came by my stall. Tryin' to trade me a couple chickens. Had ourselves a conversation, 'member, boy?

"Yeah." I say "I remember that talk. We were talking about Katniss, right?"

"Belive that was it," Greasy Sae has a wistful look in her eyes "But you probably don't remember the last sentence. You see, I just mumbled it as you were walkin' away. Had no reaction to it, though you should've."

"What'd you say?" I lean on the counter as she tells me.

I said, "Gale, you let me know if you ever decide to like Everdeen." And boy, you just walked out. Emotionless, happy, even. Didn't make any sense, but can't do anything 'bout it, can we?

"Well, thanks for the story, Sae." I fold the paper back up neatly and place it in my pocket "I might have some more explaining to do." I stifle a laugh and walk calmly out. I need to get to the Everdeen's house. Straighten things up. I start briskly walking, and then brake out into a run. "Prim? Mrs. Everdeen?" I call through the open doorway

"Gale!" Mrs. Everdeen engulfs me into a hug "I knew you'd be here sooner or later. I left the door open for you. Please, sit." I take a seat at the kitchen table across form Mrs. Everdeen. "Gale, she was lying, wasn't she?"

"Yeah." I nod grimly "I think so, well, I know so. We are NOT dating." I raise my eyebrows at this and gesture with my hands "But her feelings might actually be real." Even I'm confusing myself

"Okay, Gale, I belive you." Mrs. Everdeen's face twists into a smile "Okay, I'll show you something REALLY secretive to Katniss."

"Alright." I smile "I'll show you something Vick gave me. Greasy Sae made it; I don't think you saw it. But it's not real."

"Look at us!" She laughs "We're like teenage girls gossiping. You want to go first?" Mrs. Everdeen asks

"Sure." I lay the paper on the table and watch her face as she reads it. Her eyes meet mine and her eyebrows rise. "It's not what it looks like. Vick told me where he got it and I kind of hunted Greasy Sae down. She was just going to trick us into it. Apparently everyone who knows us thinks we'll end up together in the end."

"I confirm that theory." Prim pokes her head out from behind the corner.

"Hey Prim, come here." Mrs. Everdeen coaxes Prim into sitting with us. She looks at the invitation.

"Wow." Is all Prim can manage at the moment?

"Yeah." I say, getting an idea "I know what we have to do."


End file.
